Life is good
by Guardingangels86
Summary: John is writing a letter to a family member. Sheyla, Mcwier, FordOC. Please R


**Life is good**

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis is not mine. The characters are not mine. This story is only for fun.

Summary: John writes a letter home

Pairings: Teyla/John; Mcwier, FordOC

Rating: pg-13 for 2 curse words.

(A/N- John is writing this letter to his sister on the off chance that by the time he goes back, the world will know about the Stargate.)

Dear Jenny,

I know that you probably aren't going to get this letter, but I just wanted to express a few of my feelings. Something that you of all people should know that I don't usually do. Dr. Beckett, the base's doctor, says that letting your feelings out is a good thing. First, let me say that you are probably the best sister under the face of the galaxy, Earth, whichever. You always understood me when others didn't. Especially when mom and dad didn't. I was such a rebel as a kid that mom and dad almost wanted nothing to do with me. But you always believed in me, and I appreciate that. High school teachers, middle school teachers, even my academy teachers didn't believe that I would do anything with my life. That I would continue to be a jackass for the remainder of my life. I'm glad I proved them wrong. It's been a while since I saw you. Atlantis is amazing. A lot has happened in the 5 years that I have been gone. I'm the commanding officer of the base that I work at. I was promoted to Colonel about a year ago. I have my own team that ventures out to "determine threats" and also find a way home. I have really good friends here, and I know some of the smartest people in the world. But, the most amazing thing (person actually) about where I am is my wonderful wife, Teyla. She is beautiful, smart, brave and can kick ass. She was the leader of a group of people called Athosians. They are from the planet Athos. Unfortunately, because of me, they were ran out because of the Wraith. (The Wraith are life sucking aliens basically.) Teyla is very caring and selfless. She would risk her life for someone she barley knew. She is a warrior to her people, yet gentle. Fierce, yet sweet. I bet you can imagine why I love her. Another wonderful thing that has happened to me here, is that Teyla and I have a 2 ½ year old daughter named Alleli (A- lel- e) I'm not the only one who found love over here. Our overall leader, Dr. Weir, got married to the head of the science department, Dr. McKay. McKay is a arrogant man, but once you get to know him, he's a good friend. I never thought McKay as the "settling down" type. Obviously I was wrong, because Rodney McKay and Elizabeth Weir have a 1½-year-old daughter named Amelia. Captain Ford, who was also promoted since he has been here, is also married to a beautiful girl named Sara. They have a sweet 3-month-old son named Tyler. Teyla is pregnant with our second child. Right now, she is 6 ½ months pregnant, and it's a little boy. We decided to name him J.J. J for me obviously and the other J is for the first child I met on Athos. His name is Jinto. Sweet kid. Thought he would like that our little boy is partly named after him.

Tons of good things have happened, but also bad. We have lost a few officers, which as you know, puts me in a bad mood. The ladies nearly got tortured to death. Without going into to much detail, basically, Sara and Weir decided that they wanted to go on one mission with my team (Teyla, Me, McKay, Ford) The planet we gated to had no respect for women what-so-ever and they had strict rules. Women couldn't talk or show their faces in public. And if they broke the rules, they were tortured. They attached two Silver disks to either side of their heads. When they turn it on, it sent electric jolts though the body. It also seizes all your muscles, not letting you move at all. It causes a lot of pain, and they couldn't even scream. They could barley breathe. They nearly died. That was probably the worst moment of my life. The best? It's a tie between the day I got married, the day I found out Teyla was pregnant, the day Alleli was born and the day I found out Teyla was pregnant again.

Tell mom and dad that I miss and love them and that they don't have to worry about me anymore. That I did something constructive in my life.

Love,

Your favorite little brother, John.

**John took the letter and put it in a blue envelop and sealed it. He was about to put the letting in the drawer next to his bed when something caught his eye. The sight of his daughter and wife sleeping brought a smile to his face. Yep, life is good. At least his was.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**This story might really suck, cause I just thought of it out of the blue. Thank-you for previous support, but I would like more reviews if that is possible. Constructive Criticism is always welcome. Flames aren't. **


End file.
